Sans Being Broken
by Creative Lynx 13
Summary: "Tralala. The humans will not greet us nicely, and will instead find a way to hurt us again. They will capture every one of us before we even get the chance to run. They will lie to their own kind so as to torture us. Run before it is too late, and if you don't, expect your sanity and magic to be destroyed. In other words, DON'T TRUST THE HUMANS! Tralala. Have good day, Sans."
1. Chapter 1 : Shadow's Prophecy

We made it. The sun is shining a soft orange yellow color and is radiating a lulling glow. After so many resets that I hadn't been able to control, I finally was able to give my friends their happy ending. I was going to be their ambassador so that peace stayed between monsters and humans, that is once I reintroduced the monsters to the humans. I continued to watch the sun set until the stars decided it was time for them to show in the deep blue sky and the moon decided to douse its silver light over the mountain.

"it's a beautiful night out here, isn't it?"

I looked behind my left shoulder to find Sans standing behind me. Even though he was an adult monster he was the same height as me, and I was only a teenage human. I turned around so I could look at Sans better, his smile soft and not tense with stress like it had been during the resets.

"Yeah. It looks like you're having a good time."

"yep. i don't really like havin' a bad time, but ya kinda gave me one with those resets."

"Again, I'm sorry about all that. After the first time that I had released you all from the Underground Chara took over."

"it's fine. i'm just glad ya figured out how to put that demon at bay."

I looked down at the ground, the fresh soil being compressed from being stood and walked on. I heard Sans sigh with exhaustion, making me look up at him.

"welp, i'm not sure how the humans are gonna react to all this, but i have a bad feelin' that it's not gonna be good."

I looked directly into Sans' worried white pupils, my pale blue eyes locked in on him. It was so hard to read how he felt, especially since he acted fine all the time and gave off a grin no matter where he was.

"Sans. I'm sure everything will be alright."

"i hope your right, frisk."

I walked over to Sans, and it was now his turn to avoid my eye contact.

"Why do you think there's going to be something bad to happen?"

"t-the riverperson sorta told me that the humans were gonna lie to themselves so that they could hurt us."

Sans began to hug himself, panicked and unsure of how everything would turn out. I walked closer to him before hugging him.

"It's going to be alright."

I felt wet drips fall on my left shoulder, pleading to be free from all this anxiety that Sans had built upon himself.

"i can't trust that you're tellin' the truth unless ya can read the future or somethin'."

I let go of Sans. He had a younger brother he had to look out for, so it made sense that he'd be worried about how the humans would react. They had been hurt once before by the humans, being thrown beneath Mount Ebott to supposedly die a slow and painful death. Instead, the monsters have lived there for hundreds of years, trying to keep their hope up. Now, there was a new challenge.

"Sorry, but I can't read the future. Why don't we head over to the city so we can get something to eat?"

"sure, frisk."

"You alright? You haven't made a single pun."

"well, i've thought about what the riverperson said, and it kinda makes sense. why wouldn't the humans try to hurt us?"

"How do you know the RiverPerson is telling the truth?"

Sans gave off a small, nervous laugh.

"oh, kid. ya should really study up on monsters."

"That doesn't tell me anything, Sans."

"well, the riverperson is a shadow monster. shadow monsters are very rare, but when they do appear they are very dangerous and can make prophecies. that's what worries me. the riverperson has had practice in tellin' what the future holds, and every time they make a prophecy it comes true."

I stayed silent, knowing that the RiverPerson always seemed different than most monsters.

"How can one tell that the RiverPerson was a shadow monster?"

"shadow monsters don't like to show their identity. the riverperson achieves this by wearing a cloak."

"I guess that makes sense. How exactly are shadow monsters dangerous?"

"let's just say that they aren't even aloud to battle anyone they're so powerful."

"Wow."

"yeah. wow. so where we eatin'?"

"Well, Grillby was going to open a restaurant here, but I don't think that he's had enough time to do so. I can't remember the last time I've eaten in a restaurant on the surface."

"have ya ever been in a restaurant on the surface?"

"I don't think so."

"where did ya live?"

A touchy topic, but I owe Sans.

"Uh, I just sorta wandered around the city."

"what? are ya sayin' you were. . . homeless?"

"Yeah. I guess. My mom died after I was born and my dad didn't want to take responsibility over me. He just sort of dumped in an alleyway of the city."

"rough life."

"Yeah. But I'm really glad that I'm going to get to live with you all!"

"yep. i just hope tori and i are good parents."

"Come on, Dad. I'm sure you and Mom will be excellent parents."

"heh. alright."

Sans' mood seemed to have been lifted some, even if it was only a little. I began to walk down the mountain, the fresh night air becoming misty.

"You know, this mountain wasn't always called Mount Ebott."

"really?"

"Yeah. It was actually once called the Mountain of Night's Mist."

"i can see why."

Mist continued to cover the thick grass and thin air. It was peaceful, quiet.

"You know, the reason I ran off to this mountain was because I had heard it had been a very peaceful place. That is, until rumor spread of monsters living beneath it. This mountain was then renamed because of those rumors. Hopefully the name will go back to its original name."

"yeah. i must say the first name has a better ring to it the mount ebott."

We continued to walk down the mountain, its silence and beauty making us drowsy. Once we reached the area that we were going to stay at with the others until we can get a house, we fell asleep while Undyne stayed up to take watch.


	2. Chapter 2 : Friendly Deception

"GUYS! Guys wake up!"

I awoke with a jolt, something that I rarely did. Undyne had begun to yell and shake us awake.

Toriel, "What is wrong, Undyne?"

Undyne, "The humans are going to give us a place to stay until we can buy a house!"

I gave Undyne a stern look, my usual smile now gone.

Papyrus, "SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"you nearly killed me, undyne!"

Undyne, "What's your problem?"

Frisk, "Sans heard a prophecy from the RiverPerson."

Undyne drew in a sharp breath and Alphys looked like she was about to turn to dust. Everyone else just looked plain shocked.

"it's nothin'."

Asgore, "Sans, even I know that the RiverPerson holds their prophecy to truth."

I kept quiet, not wanting to tell them what the RiverPerson told me. The mist from last night was now dissipating as the sun rose into the sky, turning the clouds a pinkish color before turning them white. The sky was a perfect blue, lighter then what my left eye glowed.

Frisk, "Sans, why did you want to keep it a secret?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, the separate bones feeling stiff with sleep. I avoided eye contact of all my friends, family, not daring to see how horror stricken they looked. Why they would be filled with fear is because most of the RiverPerson's prophecies depict bad luck.

"i, uh, didn't wanna worry you all."

Undyne, "You should've told us earlier!"

Toriel, "Sans probably has his reasons as to why he kept it from us. If you all recall, RiverPerson usually tells prophecies that relate to a single on person."

Undyne, "Usually."

"just, it's nothin'."

Toriel, "Let us drop this subject. We shall go greet the humans now."

Toriel stood, and everyone else followed. She walked in the direction of the large city with buildings that made a chill scrape down my spine. I pulled my jacket in closer around me before pulling over the hood. The soft white lining was comforting as it surrounded my skull.

I walked further behind them, my soul twisting with fear. Toriel lead the way with Frisk close behind her. I couldn't see past Toriel, but what I head gave me a wave of nausea. A gunshot had sounded, and I watched as Toriel fell unconscious. I lost all my sight from my right eye, and my left I could only see in the color of a deep blue.

"tori!"

Frisk was panicking as was everyone else. I heard someone, not sure who, talk to someone else.

New voice, "We got one down. Out."

I couldn't see the enemy, but I did know they were straight ahead. My reflex to run kicked in as I tried to teleport. Instead, something happened that I didn't quite understand. Someone was now standing in front of me as I then teleported, trying to lose them. Instead, they came with me. They were a monster, but melted. He wore black and was a skeleton, at least I think he was. His right eye was dripping downward.

"get away from me!"

"I am sorry. I am actually rather confused myself."

"i'm not just confused! i'm scared to death! no pun intended."

"That is not like you, Sans."

"how the- how do ya know my name!?"

"Well, that's upsetting that you don't recognize your father."

He looked down at himself, then back at me.

"Actually, I can see why you don't recognize me. My name is WingDing Gaster. Gaster is my last name, and since you are my son, that makes you Sans Gaster. Your brother would then be Papyrus Gaster. Those don't have as good as a ring to them as my name does."

"this is not the time!"

"Yes, I know. I'm afraid that Toriel and Frisk have already been taken."

"what?"

"Did you not hear what the RiverPerson said?"

"t-the prophecy?"

"Yes. The humans have already captured thirty one monsters in total and have killed nine monsters in total."

"wha-what? i-i don't get this. what's goin' on!?"

"Shh. If you don't stay quiet the humans might find you."

"is there technology that advanced?"

"Yes. Actually, the surface was never affected by the resets. Because you've been released onto the surface more than once the humans already know about your existence, hence them trying to capture you and other monsters."

"but why did they kill? and who?"

"The humans killed any monsters who attempted to fight them off. And who they killed is probably not many you know. These are the monsters you know who are now dead; Flowey, Undyne, Asgore. They are dead because they tried to fight back."

I was struck silent. Everything was happening so quickly, so fast.

"My son. Are you alright?"

"papyrus. what about papyrus! does he know not to fight back!"

"Shh. Stay quiet, Sans."

A human, "I heard one over here! Quickly!"

"Nice job."

My dad teleported us to the inside of the city where there were monsters running and attempting to hide. Chaos reeked, discord roamed the streets. I was trying to process everything when I was dragged by my right arm by my dad.

"where are we goin?"

My dad said nothing. He just continued to lead me until we reached an alleyway. We stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting, watching. Monsters continued to run through the streets, trying to escape. Those who fought did indeed die, turning to dust just so humans could trample on it in attempt to capture more humans.

The sky scrapers were pristine and slightly futuristic like as if from a science fiction book. There were hologram screens floating in mid air, showing off warnings of lock downs on all the buildings. No going in, no going out.

"if time didn't change in the underground, then how far in the future is the surface?"

"About a thousand years further in the future."

"that means frisk-"

"Is over a thousand years old? Yes. She's the age of an adult monster."

My breathing became thin and shallow as I waited in all the havoc throughout the city. Every time a human tranquilized a monster a van would pull up with sirens blaring and lights flashing. The back doors would be opened and the sedated monster would be tossed in the back. I was disgusted and nervous because I knew Toriel and. . . Frisk?

"wait. earlier you said they took frisk. why?"

Gaster sighed, depression filling his eye sockets.

"The humans found out about the resets. They know Frisk's an anomaly. They're going to be disappointed when they find out that she can't reset anymore. But she can still save and load, surprisingly."

"isn't chara still with frisk?"

"Yes. The two humans do share a soul, which may turn into an issue and another anomaly the humans may want to look at."

"may? really? i think it's more like they 'will' want to look at that anomaly."

"Shh."

A human ran by, a gun in hand. I was beginning to shake which caused my bones to clatter against each other some.

"Sans, be quiet. They'll find us if you don't stop rattling your bones."

"i-i can't help i-it."

I tried to stop the rattling with no success at first. After a couple more tries, my dad became impatient and used restraint magic to stop the sound.

"it's n-not like they'd hear my bones rattlin' or anything."

"We can never be too careful."


	3. Chapter 3 : Hall 1A

It's been about a week and Sans is worried. I had told him that Papyrus had gotten captured at the first encounter with the humans. He and I are still hiding, but we've moved our camp to a different alleyway. Why we're in the city is because it's the least likely place a human would look for a monster. We're actually trying to make our way back to the Underground, but Sans is fighting against me about it. He keeps trying to convince me that we have to get Papyrus, and I hate to leave my youngest son behind but we have to get back to the Underground. Though, it's not just Papyrus Sans wants to get back. He wants to get his other friends back, though he won't ever be able to get back Undyne or Asgore.

"dad?"

I looked towards my son.

"Yes, Sans?"

"how are we supposed to get out of here? there are humans guardin' the city limits. and there are the civilians we have to worry about 'cause they've been asked to keep an eye out for any monsters."

"I don't know. Just, give me some more time."

Neither of us can teleport because there's something about the materials in which the humans built the sky scrapers with that prevent us from doing so.

"we don't have any more time. i'm gonna go look for paps."

Sans stood and began to walk out of the alleyway, but before he could leave I stepped out in front of him.

"You are going no where."

"says who?"

"Says me!"

"oh, now look who's being loud."

"Sans, this is not the time."

"we need to save paps!"

"SANS!"

The sound of my son's name echoed throughout the city, bouncing of the smooth surfaced buildings. I looked over my left shoulder and saw a couple of humans that were running away with what was probably a phone.

"We have to go."

I ran out of the alleyway, hoping that Sans was following. When I didn't hear his familiar footsteps, I turned around to see that my son was cornered in the alleyway by four humans. Two other humans were heading towards me and I knew that if I fought I wouldn't be helping anyone.

"DAD!"

"Sans, stay right there. Don't fight. Just do as they say."

"a-alright."

I had never seen my son so terrified. Even when I saw Sans fighting Chara he showed no fear. This was different. There was more than one human to deal with, and these were adult humans. This wasn't a game. This was more serious.

I watched in horror as I saw two of the humans, which all four were twice the height of my son, pin Sans against the wall while my hands were being bound behind my back. Sans was crying soft, pale blue tears. He kept his eyes closed as if he were hoping this was all a nightmare. One of the other two humans was also tying Sans' hands together while the other one kept a gun up and pointed at him but flashing it at me whenever he thought I was going to do something. It wasn't too much longer that a van came up and the two humans that weren't doing much of anything opened the back doors. The other four humans, two with me and two with Sans, began to shove the two of us to the van. I was glad to see that Sans didn't struggle in the process of all this mayhem.

One of the humans jumped into the passenger seat of the vehicle while the other five stayed behind. Probably to take another call or something.

The human in the passenger seat made a phone call, so I decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Hello?

Yeah, we got two more. Classification, skeletons.

No, sir. Their broken.

One of them was telling the other what to do. Probably to protect the other.

My guess, family relationship. Which hall should we put them in once we get there?

Hall 1A? Are you sure?

No, sir. Of course not.

To keep them broken? But they already seem broken.

Yes. I know we've had one that did that.

Yes, it was a skeleton.

Alright. Will do, sir."

The human hung up after the conversation with whomever ended.

"d-dad? do you think they were talkin' 'bout paps?"

"Maybe. He's the only other skeleton monster. I wonder. Hall 1A."

One of the humans, "Hey! Shut up you two! Stupid things."

I assumed that last part was intentionally said aloud so as to tell us who was dominant.

After what felt like ages of being in the cramped van the vehicle finally came to a stop. The doors swung open where two humans stood to the side. We were ordered to get out and I did so, not wanting any issues to come up. As for Sans, I just hoped he didn't do anything to create a scenario where he'd get killed.

Once I was out of the van I was able to see a view that scared me. There was wired fences that wrapped all the way around a building. It wasn't close to the building, but it wasn't far from the building either. The tops of the fences had thorned wiring so as to keep monsters from climbing over the fence. There was thick amounts of humans as guards stood around the entrance of the fence.

I looked behind me to see that my son didn't get in any fights with the humans. I gave a silent sigh of relief. It wasn't long before I was turned around by a human and led to a one story building. It was colored white and when we went inside it had white tiling and pale blue walls. There were halls that led off in different directions from the main corridor. The halls on the left were titled with a number before the letter A. On the right was the same except the letter was B.

I was led to the left at the last hall which was labeled 1A.


	4. Chapter 4 : Escape Artist

I sat in the small space I was given. Force fields glittered a faint white glow in all directions except behind me which was where a wall stood. I hugged my legs as they were kept close to my chest. I wasn't wearing my blue and mauve striped sweater and blue jeans anymore, but instead a white short sleeve and white jeans. My hair was a mess and Chara wasn't liking this scenario anymore than I did.

I had been located in Hall 1B since I was such a pacifist. Toriel had been located in Hall 4B. Undyne had been killed as well as Asgore. Papyrus had actually been placed in Hall 1B with me, but was eventually moved to Hall 1A. He may have been moved to the a Hall B again as I had heard from rumors, but I wasn't sure if what the rumors said were true.

I looked up as I had heard a noise and got as close to the edge of the force field as possible so I could see the new arrivals.

"Sans? And. . . who's that other monster?"

I watched as Sans and the other skeleton? Well, I watched them as they turned into Hall 1A. One of the aggressive halls. The aggressive halls contained the less 'broken' monsters. These humans used the term broken as if these monsters were an animal that needed was tamed. Now, the broken monsters were located in the halls labeled with a B instead of an A. The numbers represented how aggressive or broken that monster was. Or human.

"Frisk, why aren't you looking for a way out?"

"I've already tried looking for a way out, Chara."

"Ugh, I know. . . but still. Hey, why do you think Sans was put in 1A?"

"How should I know? Maybe he fought some then tried to run? That's how most monsters get into that hallway."

"Yeah. You think Sans will ever get into this hall?"

"I highly doubt it."

"You never know."

Chara went silent. I decided to go back to sitting in one of the corners of the small room. After a while a human came up to my cell and typed in a password to a hologram keyboard.

"Follow me."

I stood and began to follow the human. He wore a white lab coat that flowed behind him as I followed him into a basement where these 'scientists' conducted their experiments.

"You know you didn't have to go to such drastic measures just to learn about monsters."

"Monsters are a danger to the civilians of this city. They're unpredictable because they show up one day and then leave after not twenty four hours."

"You're talking about the resets. That's mostly my fault."

"Yes. The resets."

The human's tone of voice was filled with malevolent. It unnerved me to hear such malice.

"So. . . I know it's been only a week, but what have you learned so far?"

"Nothing much. All we've gathered information on is that monsters can use magic for many purposes and that their souls are different from ours."

"I know you're hurting monsters. All of you are."

"Yes. We do hurt monsters, but not intentionally."

"I don't think you're telling the truth."

"Incorrect. I actually am telling the truth."

"Then why do you keep everyone locked up in small spaces?"

"Because. . ."

"And you call them all 'it' or 'thing' as if it's an object."

"I can't reveal anything to you, but I can tell you that we're not just studying monsters for the reason you think."

We walked in silence as I thought about what this human had said.

"Alright. Here we are. Sit on that examination table."

I walked over to the table that sat to the left of the entrance and pulled myself onto it.

"Now, I'm just going to take a simple blood test."

I shrunk back as I saw a small needle. Again, it was small, but I was still scared of the sharp object.

"It's alright. This won't hurt much."

What he said was true as there was little to no feeling.

"Why is it you're nice to me but not the monsters? Is it because I'm human?"

He laughed. He actually didn't seem so bad. It made me think about how I judged him, thinking he spoke with a malicious tone.

"See, we all actually don't act any different with the monsters."

"How so?"

"Well, when I said that the monsters were unpredictable I meant that. Because they have the intelligence of a human they're unpredictable. I actually hate keeping them caged up like this."

"Wait, you're referring to them as 'them'."

"Yes, as most of us do. But some of us like to call them by other names as if they were mindless animals. Mostly those whom work with the more aggressive monsters."

"You're a lot friendlier. Is this a scheme to get you to meet Chara? Because that's what the last nice human tried."

"No. I'm just friendly, I suppose. I was actually worse than this, but then I began to work with a friendly skeleton monster."

"I know two skeleton monsters!"

"What was their names?"

"Sans and Papyrus."

"You're friends with Papyrus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's the skeleton that made me more. . . friendly."

"You're working with Papyrus!? Are you still working with him?"

"Well, I'm working with Papyrus right now, but when he had been switched to one of the A hallways he was working with someone else. After that he was more quiet."

"What got him into an A hall anyway?"

"He had. . . found a way to escape. I have a feeling he was treated pretty rough if he's as quiet as he is now."

"Where's he located now?"

"7B. He's not really trusted, but he's trusted enough."

"Um. . . could I see him?"

The human looked surprised, but then his expression softened into a kind smile.

"Well, I could see what I could do if you let me talk to Chara some."

"I knew this was a scheme!"

He laughed.

"Don't worry. It's not a scheme. I'll see what I can do about you meeting with Papyrus. For now I'd like you to stay here."

I nodded.

"I hope Papyrus is okay."

* * *

Author's Note : I'm curious. Has anyone noticed anything 'strange' about the title of this fan fiction?


	5. Chapter 5 : Loss Of Control

I was terrified. That's all I felt. I didn't know what Hall 1A meant until I saw the hallways leading to the left and right labeled with a number before the letter A or B.

"Sans. You should really get some sleep."

I didn't answer. There was so much happening and all at once.

"Sans."

"i know."

I was no longer wearing my deep blue jacket that was lined with white fur, white sweater, black shorts, and pink slippers. Instead, I was wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans. My feet were cold against the freezing tiled floor.

"You're not trying to get any sleep, are you?"

I looked to my right where my dad was. He was wearing the same outfit and somehow was more solid after just a week of arriving back to time and space. My guess would be that he might've died a shorter life in the void if Frisk's determination and my teleportation magic hadn't suddenly combined to release him. Now that he was back to regular time and space, his form was slowly being restored back into a solid form.

"no. i-i'm too scared."

"I know you are, but you have to get some rest."

"i can't. i'm worried about papyrus. he shouldn't be here. we shouldn't be here."

"I know."

We stayed silent now, the only sound being the screams of some of the surrounding monsters. They were scared and we were scared. Fear was all we knew now. We had no hope at all.

I looked up, hearing a noise from the right. I was near the end of the hallway but I could still see out into the main corridor.

"papyrus? papyrus!"

He didn't look up. When he left my sight something dawned on me. He had a large piece of his skull missing above his left eye socket and a large gash ran down his left humerus bone.

"dad! dad, there's somethin' wrong with paps!"

My dad had been sleeping and hadn't seen the condition Papyrus had been in.

"Huh? What is it, Sans?"

"it's papyrus. they've hurt him."

"Slow down."

"the humans hurt papyrus. they hurt him. he has a gash over his left humerus and a huge chunk missin' from his skull."

My dad was speechless. He just stared at me with disbelief. After a few more minutes of silence, he turned and went back to sleep. I sighed, grief filling me.

"looks like i'm gonna have to find a way to get paps, everyone outta here."

"Don't even think about it, Sans."

"well you're not helpin' anyone by sleepin'!"

"I'm helping you and Papyrus by not getting myself killed. At least be glad that your brother isn't dead."

"fair point."

I went back to being silent, trying to take my mind off my hurt brother. After a while longer, a human came up and opened one of the walls of the force field. I didn't know how to react to this since I was still kind of new.

"Follow me."

I stood, my legs shaky with fear. I felt sick and dizzy, but I still followed the human. We turned left into and began to walk down a set of stairs into a basement. There were rows of testing chambers that I couldn't see into. After the first few rooms passed by we turned left into a room. I stiffened.

"uh. . . s-sharp things, huh?"

"Shut up. Who said you could speak?"

I looked over the sharp objects, knives mixed in here and there.

"I'm going to test your combat skills with physical objects, so grab a weapon of your choice."

"who am i fightin'?"

"Another human."

That voice was different. I looked in the direction of the voice to see a different human leaning against a wall. He had a revolver in hand.

Second human, "I already have my weapon of choice, now choose yours."

I had thought he was going to use the gun, but then he brought out a large, silver knife. My soul's beat quickened as it became harder to breathe. Ever since Chara fought me with that sharp, gleaming knife of hers, I began to comprehend every knife with Chara. As a result my panic would come in.

I grabbed my shirt, clutching it my right hand as I used my left to balance myself against a wall.

First human, "Choose your weapon now."

My eye sight blurred as my panic rose.

Second, "You scared to fight me?"

"well, ya sorta have the advantage with your height and what not."

Second, "Fight me!"

The human lashed at me with the knife. I dodged, but not in time for his knife to hit my right clavicle. Searing pain hit me as thick, warm, crimson blood trickled out of the wound.

First, "What? Every other monster that got injured spilled dust instead of blood. Something's not right."

The second human attacked again, but my movement was slow. His knife planted itself right above my left eye socket, making a deep blue liquid ooze out. He swung again, and I dodge. Again, but this time I put up my left arm in defense. As a result, the knife cut off my left hand. I screamed in pain as my hand fell to dust. Blood and my deep blue magic flowed out of my left arm. My left eye lit up with the fiery blue.

Second, "What's going on?"

I could no longer see out of my right eye and everything was distorted in my left eye with the deep blue lingering. After a quick second I saw some yellow mix with the blue. The two colors were now mixed with each other. The flow of magic from my left eye socket was now half blue and half yellow instead of flashing between the two colors.

My one HP was down to .5, and I could feel the control over my magic gone.

"ya shouldn't have done that. every monster has a certain area that they keep their magic under control. ya destroyed mine, and now i'm a tickin' time bomb. heh. ya better find a way to stop me or i could do somethin' that i might regret."

Gaster Blasters and bone attacks began to fill the room as the two humans ran off. Sirens blared and I leaned against one of the walls before sliding down. I sat on the floor, my magic out of control. I heard footsteps running towards and then away as everyone tried to evacuate. It wasn't long before I heard a familiar voice.

"SANS!"

I looked to my left to see Papyrus, Frisk, and another human standing in the doorway.

"Papyrus?"

"SANS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"eh. one of the humans was stupid and killed all control over my magic."

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?"

The human, "You two stay here. I'll be right back."

"paps? i-i'm not feelin' so well."

"I KNOW YOU AREN'T. THAT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL IN THIS CIRCUMSTANCE."

Papyrus started to walk towards me, but stopped when a couple of Gaster Blasters launched white lasers towards him. He didn't dodge.

"paps!"

"SANS! SANS, I'M ALRIGHT."

I sighed with relief. Papyrus had half his HP missing, but he was alive.

"so what happened to ya pap?"

"I. . . UM. . . I'LL TELL YOU LATER."

"that is if we see each other again later."

Silence except for the sound of my attacks. After studying over Papyrus a little longer, I noticed something. . . strange about his right hand. It was a slightly different color than the rest of his bones. A very, very faint orange could be seen.

"what happened to your right hand?"

Human, "Alright. I'm back."

The human held a pale blue skeletal hand, and my confusion only increased.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sorrowful Secret

I watched Sans shrink away from the human whom was trying to help. I had been told that there was an outbreak similar to this, but less intense. It had happened to Papyrus when he had this exact same test on fighting skills with physical weapons. Papyrus had lost to the other human, but probably for a different reason than Sans. Papyrus had tried to escape the battle, but only made things worse. His right hand, the source of his control over his magic, was shot to dust somehow. The scenario looks like Sans' left hand was cut off.

I walked towards Sans, hoping to calm him down. He looked so different. His left eye glowed with a deep blue and golden yellow at the same time instead of flashing between the two primary colors. Right above his left eye was a cut straight through the bone, and was bleeding a thick, blue liquid instead of red blood. His right shoulder was bleeding and Sans' left wrist was bleeding with both blood and magic.

Elisedd, the human that was one of the friendly humans here and most commonly referred to as Eli, was trying to attach the new hand to Sans. Once I reached Sans, I knelt down in front of him.

"Eli, could I talk to Sans for a minute."

Eli sighed, but nodded and walked back over to Papyrus.

"Sans, this is Eli. He's a friend. He's trying to help you gain control over your magic again."

"i ain't trustin' any human, other than you."

That gave me an idea.

"Eli. Could you hand me that?"

Eli nodded and tossed the skeletal hand, and I easily caught it. When I tried to attach it to Sans' writs, it didn't attach.

"It's not attaching!"

I ducked as a Gaster Blaster sent its attack of my head, but I was then hit by some bone attacks. My HP fell down to to five. The surprise attack had made the Replacement for Magic Control, or RMC for short, skid across the tiled floor.

Papyrus, "FRISK! SANS' MAGIC IS INCREASING!"

Eli, "What? How's that possible?"

"A monsters magic increases when that monster has low HP or feels in danger. Sans is both, hence the increase in magic."

Eli brought out a pistol.

"Eli! What are you doing?"

Eli, "I'm just going to tranquilize him so his magic level decreases."

"Will that work?"

I dodged another attack.

Eli, "It should because it worked when Papyrus lost control over his magic."

"Well, alright."

I ran back to Eli and Papyrus so Eli had a clear shot. I then whispered to him so he would know where to aim to tranquilize Sans quicker, but something about this seemed. . . wrong. I had told Eli to aim for Sans' left eye so the sedate would set in quicker. When the tranquilizer dart hit its mark, it hurt me to see Sans screaming with so much pain and agony filled in his voice. I began to cry some at hearing Sans hurting so much, but I was glad to see the sedative work quickly as Sans fell unconscious in less than a second. But that few milliseconds felt like hours.

Eli, "It's alright. I'll have to figure out how to attach the hand to Sans."

The attacks slowed down and the Gaster Blasters stopped appearing.

"I didn't like that. I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt like that."

Papyrus, "I DIDN'T LIKE IT EITHER. BUT MONSTERS IN THE PAST THAT LOST CONTROL OVER THEIR MAGIC ACCIDENTALLY KILLED OTHER MONSTERS AND SOMETIMES THEMSELVES."

Eli, "Really? Well, I'll have to add some of this information to the log."

Eli walked over to Sans, trying to find out how to attach the 3D printed skeletal hand.

"You said you had to do the same thing to Papyrus, right?"

Eli, "Yeah."

"Well, did it attach automatically, or did you have to manually attach it?"

Eli, "Automatically."

Papyrus, "HOLD ON! THE CONTROL OVER MY MAGIC COMES FROM MY RIGHT HAND, BUT IT COMES OUT AS ATTACKS. SOME MONSTERS SHOW THEIR MAGIC AS SOMETHING OTHER THAN ATTACKS, BUT IT'S RARE. SANS CAN SHOW OFF HIS MAGIC USING HIS LEFT EYE SOCKET, SO MAYBE IT'LL CONNECT THERE."

There was still a little blue and yellow light coming from Sans' closed left eye. Eli put the hand near it, and the two things attached. The hand stayed near Sans' left wrist, but was enveloped in the blue and yellow colors. It levitated lightly, not touching anything.

Eli, "It worked."

The attacks disappeared, but the magic coming from Sans' left eye stayed.

Papyrus, "HOLD ON! HOW'D THAT WORK? BECAUSE YOU'D NEED SOME OF SANS' MAGIC IN HIS NEW HAND IN ORDER FOR IT TO ATTACH."

Eli, "That's exactly what's in his new hand. I had injected some of his own magic, which was collected the day he arrived here, into the 3D printed hand. Of course, in order to keep the hand together we had to run it with wiring."

I walked over to Sans and knelt down beside his unconscious body. I began to cry, screaming even.

Papyrus, "WHAT'S WRONG, FRISK?"

"I hurt him! I hurt all of you! I let this happen!"

Papyrus, "NO. NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

"It's all my fault. I had to go and mess with time and space!"

Papyrus, "WHAT? FRISK NEVER DID THE RESETS. CHARA?"

"Yeah. It's me, Chara. The demon who comes when you call it's name and what not!"

Papyrus looked scared when I looked over at him with red eyes instead of my usual brown eyes.

Eli, "Chara?"

"Yeah. I already told you that."

Papyrus, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND. I DIDN'T THINK YOU LIKED SANS."

"That's a lie! That's just a damn rumor!"

Papyrus, "THEN. . . I'M CONFUSED."

"Sans is my brother. He was a human, but something happened. He. . . he was so curious. He climbed up the mountain, and I followed him. He fell into the mountain, and I continued to follow him. He was gone after that. I hadn't seen him in so long, and I found out that. . . he doesn't remember me. All he sees me as is a demon."

Eli, "But how did he turn into a skeleton?"

"Gaster. He did this. My brother had been seriously injured. He had been impaled with some fallen stone or something like that. In order to preserve his life Gaster had to turn him into a monster."

Papyrus, "BUT. . . WHY DID YOU KILL HIM SO MANY TIMES?"

"I was soulless! I couldn't stop myself."

I gave off a soft smile.

"But then. . . Frisk shared hers with me. Everyday, I mourn over what I did. Now, I just want him to remember me. I miss him. I miss his smile. His laugh. His eyes. Yet, I see him every single day. But he's not a human. And neither am I."

I stopped smiling. What a dark, depressing secret.

"I don't want him being hurt anymore."


	7. Chapter 7 : Teenagers

I stretched my arms, glad that they had returned to me instead of just my hands floating in my air. I rubbed my eye sockets, trying to get rid of the sleep. I looked to my left, finding Sans missing. Worry filled me, thinking he was dead. That is until I heard a group of humans talking nearby.

"Yeah. A skeleton monster went haywire. The thing lost control over its own magic."

"Didn't that happen just the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Was it the same one?"

"No. This one was new. Short thing it is. About half the size of a six foot human."

"About? It's like five feet tall."

"Okay, so my calculations were incorrect."

"It's not like it's the smallest monster we have here."

"Hey. Don't underestimate it. It's got some powerful magic. Could kill you easily."

"Yeah. Heard a couple of the subjects had their HP drained. One had only half its HP while the other had less than half its HP."

"How much HP did the monster have? The one attacking?"

"Only one. I've never seen one so weak."

"Great. That just means we'll have to be extra careful."

"Stop whining. Besides, we aren't the ones looking out for the broken thing."

"Then who is?"

"Goody two shoes Eli."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"That means it's going to be moved to one of the opposite halls."

"Yeah. So?"

"Excuse me, but that's a loss of money for me."

Humans and their love for money. I never really understood why humans liked inanimate objects more then they actually do with their own kind. Very strange.

"What ever. You earn a ton of the stuff."

"Hey! I have a family, idiot!"

"I know you do. But your wife also works and you only have one kid."

"My 'kid' is going to college soon!"

"I know. Why don't you calm down some?"

"Calm down! Fine. Heh. You still have to repay me."

"Yeah. I know. I just need a little more time."

"Take your time, buddy. Just as long as you don't wait until I'm dead."

"Nah. I've already got most of the money. I just need a couple more days is all."

Amazing how humans can fight then forgive so easily. But I suppose not all humans act this way.

The two humans separated, one coming in my direction. He stopped in front of the glimmering white force field and typed in a password to open up an exit for me to walk out follow him.

We stayed quiet as he led me left and down into a basement. After walking past a few rooms, he lead me into a room to the left.

"In here we're going to test your intelligence, and we're going to have you take a series of tests."

I looked around the room, seeing nothing there except a table in the center. I was puzzled, but that didn't stop me.

I walked over to the table and saw a row of what looked to be computer chips.

"You put those on your forehead one at a time and go through the tests. Any teenage human would be eager for these specific tests."

The human laughed before shaking his head. I picked up one of the chips and placed it on my forehead. The surrounding room was immediately changed into what appeared to be a. . . game? This one was a mathematical test. I solved each of the equations with ease, earning a perfect score. The next few tests consisted of memory, social, and other mathematical and science problems.

The mathematical and science tests were easy, memory was a little harder, and I basically failed the social tests. Once I was done with all that, I was going to be taken back to the sort of cage I stayed at. Before we left the room, a small yip was heard.

The human sighed with annoyance. He took out a very small device, probably a phone, and called someone.

"Ah, yes. A dog monster has escaped for the tenth time this week.

Yes, it's the same one.

No, I don't know how it escaped.

I'm not the one studying that monster type! I'm doing rare monsters!

What? It's a specific 'breed' as in there's more than one type?

Great. And this one is apparently rare. Of course.

Yeah, alright. I'll put it back in its living quarters.

Alright."

The human hung up.

"Alright, come here dog."

Another yip from the small white dog.

"Would you like me to help capture him for you?"

"Ha! Knock yourself out."

I walked over to the small dog and knelt in front of it. I pet it some before picking it up. I stood up with the dog held close to me. The human stood gawking at me.

"H-how did you-"

"The Annoying Dogs are very affectionate and will do many things to get their attention. One of those things is searching for any living beings."

"That doesn't explain how it escaped."

"Yes. That is a very complicating question that I have yet to answer. I have many hypotheses about it, but maybe I could tell you another time."

"Yeah. Um. How did it escape?"

"Again. I don't know. And to think I looked into this subject many times in the past."

"Whatever. I need to get that thing back into its living quarters as well as you."

The human walked over to me, grabbing the small dog and walking off. I followed as the human put the dog back as well as myself. I placed my skull over my hand, waiting for Sans to come back.

But nobody came.

I decided to wait longer. When Sans didn't come, and the humans had turned off the lights and were all leaving to go home, I began to panic. I screamed his name in attempt to gain some sort of contact from him, but he never answered.

"Oh, Sans. What happened?"

I hugged myself, unsure of where my son was. I didn't know if he was dead or what, but I did know that I was worried about him. After some time passed, I heard footsteps. Laughter echoed through out the main corridor and hall ways.

"Shh."

"Sorry, Jeffrey."

"Isaac, you know I prefer to be called Jeff."

Isaac, "Yeah. Whatever."

Jeff, "So, you said your dad worked here and that he was working with monsters. Where are they?"

Isaac, "The side halls. Ya want me to show ya the rare ones first, or shall we see the more common?"

Jeff, "Doesn't matter."

Isaac, "Then we'll look at the more 'broken' ones."

Jeff, "What?"

Isaac, "My dad works with the 'broken' ones. All it means is that the monsters in the right hallways don't try to do anything against humans. They just do whatever so they don't get hurt."

Jeff, "Alright. Lead the way."

I watched as two young humans, probably teenagers, walk into the the 1B hallway.

Jeff, "Hey! Look at this."

Isaac, "What is it, Jeff?"

Jeff, "A human. Hey, what's your name?"

I couldn't here the other human that these two were talking about, but I assumed it was Frisk.

Jeff, "Frisk, huh?"

Nailed it.

Isaac, "I've never heard of a human with that name before. It's cool."

Jeff, "So, Isaac. Any monsters your dad preferred?"

Isaac, "Yeah. A rare skeleton monster. Says his name is Papyrus and is super friendly."

Jeff, "Alright. Wanna see him?"

Isaac, "Yeah. I've been dying to break into this place so I could meet some of my dad's friends."

Jeff, "Which hall?"

Isaac, "7B I think."

Jeff, "Let's go."

Silence. The two humans were out of my sight.

Isaac, "Here we are."

I heard Papyrus, but I couldn't tell what he said.

Jeff, "Hey there. Papyrus, right?"

Papyrus, "Y-YES."

Isaac, "I didn't think the living conditions were this bad."

Jeff, "Do you have your dad's password?"

Isaac, "Nah. I wasn't able to snatch it from him."

This was my opportunity. I made a noise by hitting my hand against the tiles to get the two humans' attention.

Isaac, "You hear that?"

Jeff, "Yeah. Let's go check it out."

Isaac, "Wait. I think it came from one of the A hallways. We should probably be careful."

Jeff, "Alright."

I heard their footsteps echo sharply off the tiles as they ran down the main corridor. I made the noise again so they knew which hall to go down.

Jeff, "Down this way!"

They slowed their run down to a walk as they entered my line of sight. They came straight towards me as I was the only monster awake. One of the humans had sandy colored hair and deep brown eyes. The other had jet black hair and gray eyes.

The one with the black hair and threatening gray eyes knelt down and was the first to speak.

Jeff, "Hey. Were you trying to get out attention?"

I felt fear creep up on me, settling in my bones. I nodded, too terrified to speak.

Isaac, "What do you think he wanted?"

That's when I spoke.

"I know someone's password here. I can tell you the password if you let me out."

Jeff looked up to Isaac real quickly to seek his preference.

Isaac, "Why not? Alright. We'll let you out in exchange for the password."

"Alright. Here is the password."

I spoke the array of which the many numbers and letters were arranged. While I spoke each one, Isaac typed it in. Once the barrier between me and the outside was gone, I stood. Both the teens shrunk back with fear.

Isaac, "Jeff, what do we do? We just let out a skeleton monster from the 1A hallway. We are so dead."

Jeff, "This is not the time for your pessimism."

Isaac, "Ha. Funny you say that-"

Jeff, "Isaac!"

"Calm down. I intend to do no harm to you two. I just need to escape this horrid place."

Jeff, "Well, I wrote down the password."

Isaac, "Nice thinking."

Jeff stood as Isaac began to walk down the hall and turning right. My guess is that they were going back so they can unlock Papyrus. I followed them with silent footsteps. I watched them turn left, but soon heard them scream. A loud blast followed.

Papyrus, "SANS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Sans, "sorry. i got startled."

I turned into the hall where I saw Isaac was sitting on the floor, hands over head, and Jeff was to the side of the blast with fear shimmering in his eyes. Sans also had fear showing in his, but more of a nervous kind of fear.


	8. Chapter 8 : Bred For War

I had been startled into waking up since I was now a light sleeper, but then I don't remember falling asleep. There were two humans, but they weren't adults. I felt my bones begin to rattle some from the thought of what happened earlier. That's when I remembered.

"i had been shot in the eye."

Papyrus, "BROTHER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"i was shot in the eye, papyrus! do you have any idea how much that hurts!"

Papyrus, "N-NO."

I had yelled at him. I immediately felt bad for doing so.

"uh, sorry, paps."

One of the humans walked up to me. When I saw his sharp gray eyes that terrified me greatly, reminding me of the silver knife that Chara had held when fighting me.

The human knelt as I shrunk back against the wall so I could put as much distance between us as possible. I couldn't see out of my right eye anymore, but I was glad I didn't see just blue and yellow with my left eye.

"Wow. Hey Isaac, ya didn't tell me anything about this one."

The other human that was sitting against the opposite wall looked up.

Isaac, "Huh? Well, uh, I-I didn't know about this one."

Isaac stood and also walked over. Though they might not be adults, they still terrified me since they were humans.

"Ah, Sans. I'm glad to see you here."

The two humans and I looked towards the entrance to this hall to find Gaster standing there. I became less tense when I saw my dad, but I was still nervous.

Isaac, "Hi again. What are ya doing here?"

Gaster, "I've come for my sons. Papyrus and Sans are their name."

"uh, hey dad. how're ya so, i dunno, not terrified!"

Gaster, "Because these two humans are rather friendly."

"i'm not trusting any human except frisk."

Isaac, "Jeff! Wasn't there a human that was in 1B named Frisk?"

Jeff, "Yeah."

Jeff began to write something down before handing a small sheet of paper to Isaac.

Jeff, "Here. Take this and go unlock Frisk."

Isaac, "Got it."

Isaac ran of while Jeff brought out another small piece of paper. He stood up and walked over to where Papyrus was. He began to type in the password. Once done, he stepped back for Papyrus to step out. Papyrus didn't move.

Jeff, "What's wrong?"

Papyrus looked down at the tiled floor, studying each tile intently. Jeff began to look genuinely worried.

Gaster, "Papyrus, what happened to you? I mean, Sans tried to tell me you were in this state of condition, but I guess I didn't believe him."

Papyrus, "UM. . . DO I KNOW YOU?"

Gaster, "Not exactly. I'm actually your father, but you've somewhat forgotten me. Now, will you answer my question?"

Papyrus, "OH, UM, I HAD FOUND A WAY TO ESCAPE AND-AND A COUPLE OF HUMANS CAUGHT ME. ONCE I WAS CAPTURED. . ."

Light orange tears began to spill from Papyrus' right eye socket, and only his right. Gaster walked over to Papyrus to try to calm him down.

Gaster, "Calm down. Just take deep breathes."

Papyrus, "I WAS CAPTURED AND THE HUMANS HURT ME. THEY SAID THEY NEEDED TO PUNISH ME FOR ESCAPING."

Gaster examined Papyrus' broken skull. After studying the damage some, he went to touch it. When he did, Papyrus gave a soft whimper of pain. Gaster drew back his hand quickly in response.

Gaster, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Papyrus, "it's fine."

I had never heard Papyrus talk so quietly. He must've gone through a lot if he was talking in such a low whisper.

Isaac, "Jeff! I got Frisk."

Jeff, "Great. Hey again, Frisk."

Frisk, "Sans!"

Frisk ran over to the force field and looked at me worriedly. I stood and tried to get as close to her as possible.

"frisk! frisk, are ya alright?"

Frisk, "Yeah. I'm really sorry about earlier."

"it's fine. it's actually better in fine since i killed no one. heh."

Frisk smiled, but something about her smile looked familiar and not quite like hers. It wasn't Chara's smile, but at the same time it was.

Jeff walked up to the entrance and began to type in the code. Once the forcefield was gone, Frisk ran up to me and hugged me.

Frisk, "You sure you're alright?"

"i'm fine."

Frisk backed up and looked at me worriedly.

Frisk, "What about your left eye?"

"it's. . . a little sore."

Frisk didn't seem to buy my explanations, but I didn't care too much.

Gaster, "Sans. I must ask, but what happened to you?"

"it's a long story."

I would've told them, but I didn't trust the other two humans that were nearby.

Isaac, "Wow. Sans, was it? You look so cool."

"uh. . . why?"

Jeff, "C'mon. You have got to be kidding me. You look super awesome."

"i'm still confused."

I wasn't used to be called 'cool' or 'awesome'. That was more of something I told Papyrus to help with his low self esteem.

I looked over to Papyrus to see how heartbroken he was that his brother was being called those things.

Jeff, "So. . . c'mon, Isaac. Let's help out everyone else here."

Isaac, "Sure thing, Jeff."

They ran off to type in the password to the other cages that kept every other monster trapped here. As they did that, I began to walk away.

Papyrus, "SANS? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"leavin'. i ain't stayin' here, and your comin' with me paps. you too, frisk and dad."

Gaster, "Sans. What about everyone else?"

"i don't have time for everyone else! toriel is dead! alphys is dead! undyne, asgore, mettaton, everyone i ever cared about is dead! except for you three. and i ain't losin' ya because you wanted to save some other monsters! let those 'friendly' humans get them out of the cages and then they can leave, but you three. . . i'm not losin' ya. i'm not."

I felt tears bloom from my left eye sockets, tinted both blue and yellow. I closed my eye sockets, trying to hide my fear.

Frisk, "H-how do you know our friends are dead?"

"gaster told me ahead of time that undyne and asgore were killed. i learned from eavesdroppin' on humans who worked here that our other friends were dead. i can't take it here any more. i've been tested for different things, and i know what they're doin'. these humans aren't just tryin' to learn how we work. they're trying to breed us, killin' off the ones who won't fight or who had too weak of magic. i was a lucky one, and only because of my power. that's the only reason i'm even alive."

Frisk, "But then. . . why would I be here?"

"human-monster hybrids. that's why they needed a blood sample from ya. they needed your dna."

Gaster, "But what type of monsters are they trying to breed."

"killers. ruthless killers."

Gaster, "Then why is Papyrus here?"

"because paps is a genius with puzzles. he can solve any puzzle in seconds."

Frisk, "That doesn't explain anything."

"oh? well, what if i said that these humans have found something dangerous. an intelligence greater than their own. that's where us monsters come in. they are breedin' us so we can fight their war. the more aggressive and powerful monsters attack. the intelligent monsters create tactics. the monsters that can solve puzzles. . . are the main weapon. the intelligence that these humans are against are puzzles to be solved. papyrus could easily solve how that intelligence attacks. he would first find a pattern in them. then, once that pattern is found, monsters like me will be pulled in to kill anything that the humans tell us to."

Frisk was shaking with fear. My dad was shocked speechless. Papyrus was horrified. And me? I didn't know how I felt about all this.

Gaster, "T-then what are the hybrids for?"

"i dunno. not yet, anyways."


	9. Chapter 9 : Can't Risk It

Sans had just explained so much. I felt sick to my stomach to hear that my sons, as well as myself, Frisk, and every other monster here, were going to be used for a war that I had never even heard of. I guess this is what I get for sleeping.

While in my thoughts, I was shocked back to reality when I heard a long, shrill noise. Frisk covered her ears from the noise as red lights flashed on and off. Bright flashes popped up here and there in a similar fashion to when Sans teleports, and that's exactly what was happening. Something had caused the alarms to go off which in turn made the workers teleport, not sure how they got such powers, back here.

Revolvers were pointed at us as five humans kept us cornered in this hallway. Out of the corner of my eye socket I saw Sans tense up at the sight of the weapons.

"Alright. Here's how things are going to work. You four are going to walk back to your cages, and we aren't going to shoot you."

"Fair enough."

"Hey! I found a couple of teenage brats who were typin' in passwords to let monsters out! What should I do with 'em!?"

One of the humans walked away. The other four humans stayed put. Papyrus had stayed in his living quarters this entire time, and Sans was now walking back into his. Two of the humans walked past Frisk and myself to entrap Sans and Papyrus into the small rooms again. The other two motioned for Frisk and myself to walk out of this hallway. We both did, parting out ways when we reached halls 1A and 1B.

The rest of the night went by quietly. I didn't sleep. When morning came, one of the three times of day in which we can eat, I ate nothing. I was so close to my sons, and now I knew all these facts that Sans had found out. Sans. I mean, really. The lazy bones had slept for most of his life, yet he was better at finding out secrets then me. He could find out any secret with no problem at all.

"Oh no. Oh no!"

I clasped my skull with both my hands, terrified at the thought that just came to me. Sans could be more of a secret weapon than Papyrus. He can find out any secret. He could eavesdrop on the enemies conversation without them even knowing it. He could teleport away when caught. He could use his magic to destroy enemy camps. Sans was dangerous. And he didn't know it. He thought Papyrus was more dangerous, but in truth it was Sans who was most dangerous. Yet, we still don't know who the enemy was. We don't have any detail about who we're up against.

I looked to my right I had heard a noise. A human was walking this way and she was soon opening up an entrance.

"Follow me."

I stood and followed. Instead of heading left we turned right. We walked out of the building, the bright sunlight blinding me.

"Tell me. How much do you know about this war?"

I could tell I was in trouble. Something wasn't right.

"I know nothing."

"Ah. That's a lie. You know so very much. The cameras caught you talking with another skeleton monster who knew almost every single detail. The only detail he was missing was the detail about the hybrids."

She knows, so I gave in.

"Alright. I know everything that Sans told me, but nothing more."

"That's good. I must say, you give in much easier than Sans does."

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled, her eyes closed as we continued to walk around the building.

"Hm. Well, let's just say he knows much more than what he told you last night. And he's not telling us that he knows it. He's very good at keeping secrets, even when he's being tortured."

I stopped and stared at her as she stopped further. I felt my soul begin to boil with fear and hatred.

"What are you doing to my son?"

"I already told you."

She was still facing away from me.

"Why would you do such a thing!?"

"Because I need to make sure that he isn't collecting any data for the enemy."

"And the enemy is who, exactly?"

"Sans will tell you that later on. That is if we don't have to kill him first."

She turned around, her hands behind her back. She looked, sad.

"Something's not right here."

"That's correct, considering you flunked your social test, Gaster. Let's see if you can figure out what's wrong."

"Uh. . . Well, I-I don't really know."

"Not nearly as good as Sans."

She turned back around as the surrounding wind seemed to pick up. It wasn't long before we were both teleported somewhere else. A two way mirror stood before us. The side we were on allowed us to look into another room that had a light shining in the center and shadows surrounding the single light. In the center of the room was Sans, his arms, legs, and chest were all restrained to a chair. His head hung as if he hadn't slept in days. He gave off small quivers as if in extreme pain.

"Sans."

"He can't hear you, but I can tell you how you can stop him from hurting like this."

"And why should I trust you? A human that has gone to great lengths to hurt my son!"

"Calm down. I did decide to do this to Sans, yes. But I don't like it. The enemy hasn't moved in days, and the citizens of this city are becoming scared. I need to figure out how to protect them, and Sans is giving me no information making me. . . afraid that he's an enemy. I've already tried to get Frisk and Papyrus to talk to him. He hasn't said anything to them. He's scared of something, but I'm not sure what."

"Are you blind? He's terrified of humans! Other than Frisk, he is terrified of humans. He was killed over and over again by a human. He watched his brother die over and over again by a human. He's had to be locked in a damn cavern ever since he was born because of humans!"

A purple glow formed rings around my eyes. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find the glow was gone.

"I'm sorry. But Sans has gone through so much. Humans have killed some of his closest friends, and there's no reset to bring them back this time. He doesn't want to tell you anything because he's afraid you're going to kill, if not hurt, his brother, Frisk, and myself. If you don't know Sans, then you'll never be able to get information from him."

"So you'll try?"

"Yes. I'll try."


	10. Chapter 10 : Skeleton's Shadow

I could barely move. My bones ached and my magic was drained. I had been here for only a few hours, but it felt like years. My left eye socket stung as I was no longer able to see anything. I heard a door open and then close. Footsteps approached me slowly and carefully. I lifted my head some.

"Sans. What have they done to you?"

It was my dad.

"dad? dad. . . it hurts."

"It probably does."

I felt the sharp pain in my left eye grow as my dad brought out a small pocket knife. The pain dulled, but it never left. I felt myself shivering as the pain lingered as well as my fear. I felt a liquid drip from my eye socket, but it was too thick to be tears.

"Here. Let me patch that up. We don't want you to lose any more magic than you've already lost."

The vision from my left eye ceased again as my dad wrapped a piece of cloth around my left eye socket.

"dad. i-i can't see."

"I know. You're going to have to go without sight for a little while. Is that alright?"

"i dunno."

I shivered at the fact that I wasn't able to see, but I could still feel. I could feel strong pulses of pain, but I could also feel my dad's comforting hand on my right arm.

"Alright. I can't untie you because, well, you're not exactly tied. But mainly because I have no permission to have you released.

"i'm scared. they want something from me, and they know that i have it."

"Yes, they want information from you. I want you to tell me all the information you have over this war, the enemy, and the breeding of monsters."

"no! no, i c-can't tell. they'll hurt you if i do!"

"No! They'll kill you if you don't! I don't want to lose you, Sans. Just, please give me that information. Please."

The pain in my dad's voice was thick with worry. I was scared that they'd hurt my family and Frisk if I told them, but it was the same way if I didn't tell. For once, I didn't know what to do.

"Sans, listen to me very closely. Tell me the information. Please. I promise they won't hurt us if you tell them what they want to hear."

"i. . . alright."

I took a deep, shaky breath and let it out.

"the enemy of this war is a separate species of monsters that have lived on the surface ever since frisk let us out of mount ebott the first time. when she reset, some of the monsters were unaffected by the reset. over time, a sort of apocalypse came about because the monsters that escaped the resets were only ones angry with the humans. over the course of about a thousand years those monsters became intelligent and aggressive. this city, ebott, was the only civilization to have escaped this apocalypse. the humans have been plannin' this for years, that is until we came back to the surface. when they realized that we were stayin' they decided to capture us so that we could counter the more aggressive monsters. humans decided to start breedin' us, but needed to figure out which monster types would help most. they tested us to see how good our skills were and which skills may help. the human-monster hybrids are so that dodgin' wouldn't be a problem since monsters don't dodge. that is, except one. i'm the secret weapon to all this because of my intelligence, speed, and ability to keep secrets and find secrets. i'm the only monster who can remember past resets in case the enemy were to ever recreate the ability to reset.

that's it."

The human's voice from before, the one that had brought me here, sounded above us. Probably an intercom system of sorts.

Human, "Thank you, Sans. This is helps. Just one question; How did you obtain this information?"

I hesitated, and I think my dad noticed.

Gaster, "Sans."

"i know. i-i got this information from. . . nightmares. i had lied when i said i heard some of the workers at that place talkin' 'bout it."

Human, "Thank you for this information."

I felt the restraints, which weren't actual, physical restraints, disappear.

Gaster, "Thank you, Sans. Thank you for doing this. I always thought you had a little bit of shadow monster in you."

I felt myself shaking violently. This had been all so terrifying and sudden. I felt tears slip down from my left eye socket, and not just the thick blue liquid that was my magic.

I grasped the arm rests on the chair I had been sitting in for hours. I tried to stand up, my bones feeling like they were being torn to shreds. My right leg received the most pain, though. I felt my dad's thin fingers helping me with my balance. Once we thought I was safely standing, Gaster let go of me. I fell to the ground, my right leg feeling ready to break. I screamed in pain.

Gaster, "Sans!"

I felt Gaster trying to see how injured my right leg was. He rolled up the white jeans I wore. He gave a sharp gasp as I breathed in short, pain filled breaths.

Gaster, "Sans. Do you want to see the injury?"

"yes."

My dad removed the piece of cloth he had put over my left eye so as to stop the bleeding of my magic. I looked down at my right leg to see a long, deep gash running down my tibia. Around the gash was scorch marks as if fire had surrounded it.

I heard footsteps as a female human walked into the room. My father stood up, anger emanating from him.

"dad."

Gaster, "What did you do to him! His leg looks like it was cut with a knife after being burned with fire!"

Human, "I didn't order any one to do that."

Gaster, "Lies! You're in control, you clearly ordered someone to do that to him!"

Human, "I ordered no one, I repeat, no one to use the laser."

Gaster, "A laser. A laser, did that!?"

Human, "Yes. A newly developed laser that destroys magic. It was created for this war so that we could kill monsters. It works, but it has a slow, painful killing process. And I ordered no one at all to use it against Sans."

Gaster, "So someone went against your orders."

Human, "Yes. And I will torment who ever did it."

The pain slowly crept away, but never disappeared completely. Instead, it lingered and gave off throbbing pulses. I kept my eye sockets closed, the pain too unbearable for me to keep them open.

Gaster, "His magic levels are low. How'd his magic levels get so low?"

Human, "The laser that was used deprives a monster of its magic, making them weak and easier to kill. That's why I wouldn't order anyone to use it because it could have killed Sans."

Gaster, "Can his magic be restored?"

Human, "Yes, but it may take a little while. And that gash on his leg won't go away."

Gaster, "How do we restore his magic?"

Human, "All we can do is allow him to rest and get the proper nutrition to get his magic back."

Gaster, "Good."

"dad?"

Gaster, "Yes?"

"it hurts."

Gaster, "I know it does. Just, try not to think about it."

"where's paps? and frisk?"

I looked up at Gaster who looked towards the human. I loud thud sounded.

Jeff, "Frisk! Get back here! My mom told me that you can't be here!"

Frisk, "Sans! Sans, are you alright?"

I felt a sigh of relief escape me just by seeing Frisk.

"frisk. heh. i'm fine. what about you and paps?"

Frisk, "Papyrus is back in the room that Alexandra is letting us stay in."

"alexandra?"

Frisk, "She prefers to be called Alex, but she's Jeff's mom."

Frisk gasped as she saw my right leg.

Frisk, "What happened to you leg?"

"it's a long story."

Jeff, "Sorry, mom. Frisk wouldn't listen to me when I tried to stop her."

Alex, "It's fine. Why don't you scout Frisk, Gaster, and Sans back to the living quarters they'll be staying at. If Papyrus is missing I trust you'll send a search party."

Jeff, "Affirmative. Follow me."

Jeff turned around and walked off. My dad picked me up since I wasn't able to walk with my injured leg and I winced in pain, giving off a soft groan of agony.

Gaster, "It's alright Sans. You're going to be alright."


	11. Chapter 11 : Secret Weapon

I was so scared when I had seen Sans' right leg. He looked tired from the lack of magic he had and had been hurt so much. Chara screamed at me about how Sans was hurting, how her brother was hurting. Ever since she could feel again she's wanted to do nothing but protect Sans.

"Chara, there's nothing I can do. Sans just needs some time to heal."

I was now wearing a deep green long sleeved shirt and olive green jeans instead of the white clothing. I had my shoulder length hair tied up into a ponytail, just as to try out a new hairstyle.

It was my turn to watch over Sans as Papyrus and Gaster slept. We had to constantly watch over Sans because the last time we weren't watching him he had stopped breathing. So far, Sans has done nothing but sleep, which I was happy that he did. At first he wouldn't sleep. He just laid in bed, starring up at the ceiling. When I told Alex that Sans wouldn't sleep she let me give Sans back his blue jacket, the one he never took off. When I had given it to him he began to hug is before falling asleep. He's a light sleeper now, waking up constantly and waking up whenever there was a loud noise. It scared me at first that he wasn't sleeping like he used to, but after a while I was just glad that he was sleeping.

"hey, frisk."

Sans was awake now. He had shifted himself so that he was looking towards me.

"What are you doing awake, Sans?"

Sans, "i just sorta woke up. ya can't expect me to sleep all the time."

"But you need to sleep all the time. Papyrus!"

Papyrus jolted awake at the sound of his voice being called.

Papyrus, "YES, FRISK?"

"Watch Sans while I get him something to eat."

Papyrus, "RIGHT!"

Papyrus jumped out of his cot and ran over to where Sans was.

Papyrus, "SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE! YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING!"

Sans, "heh. didn't expect to hear ya say that."

Papyrus, "SANS! THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER. YOUR HP IS DOWN TO .1 AND THAT'S DANGEROUS FOR YOU. YOU HEAL REALLY SLOWLY AND. . . I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE."

Sans, "don't worry, paps. i'm not gonna die on ya."

Papyrus, "I STILL WORRY."

I walked out of the room to get something for Sans to eat. Before I could get any food an alarm went off. A blaring noise sounded as I was lost in confusion. Alex spoke over the intercom above.

Alex, "Everyone needs to get to their posts. We are under attack. This is not a drill. We are under attack."

I ran back to my living quarters where I was supposed to be if this sort of circumstance came up. Once I reached the room I tried to open the door only for it to be locked.

"Guys! It's me! Frisk!"

Sans, "it's frisk. let her in."

I heard the door unlock quickly before I was pulled in quickly with Sans' magic. Gaster locked the door again before turning around. Sans stopped using his magic on me as I now stood in the room.

Sans, "frisk, what's goin' on."

"There's an attack, but I'm unsure as to who's attacking."

Gaster, "Most likely one of the soulless monsters that Sans explained to me. He's recently received a nightmare that tells us a little more about these monsters. They aren't exactly soulless, though. They can't feel anything except anger. They know not to attack each other, but they also know that humans and other monsters are enemies."

"This isn't good."

Papyrus, "SANS! SANS!"

"What's wrong with Sans?"

Papyrus was sitting on the cot with Sans sitting on his lap and held in his arms.

Papyrus, "HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Gaster walked over to the two skeletons and began to use his magic on Sans. It wasn't long before Sans began to breathe again, but his eyes stayed closed. He was sleeping.

I gave a sigh of relief that he was alive. I smiled at him as I saw how cute he was holding his jacket.

"Hey! You are so not allowed to think of my brother romantically!"

"Chara. I was not. Besides, I'm technically an adult monster so I could date him if I wanted to."

"Oh you better not."

Papyrus, "I STILL DON'T SEE HOW CHARA AND SANS ARE RELATED BUT-"

Gaster, "Shh. I hear something."

Gaster had his ear against the door, listening to the silence outside.

Gaster, "Something's not right. It's too quiet out there."

Gaster was whispering, clearly unsettled by the silence. It wasn't long before a loud explosion sounded. Gaster was crushed by the heavy door that was blasted off its hinges, and a couple of monsters I had never seen before ran in. They were attacking us, and very powerful. Their stats were high in numbers, especially their LV.

Sans had been woken up by the loud noise, his left eye continuously flared with blue and yellow. His expression darkened as he slid out of Papyrus' lap to try and stand up. He managed to stand, but he had to use surrounding objects to help him stand.

Monster, "Looks like we've got a cripple on our hands. This should be easy."

Sans, "i'm standin', therefor not crippled."

I didn't know what to do. There were two soulless monsters, and deep down I knew this couldn't be solved with pacifism.

Sans, "so, what're you doin' here? i haven't heard any death counts so i assume you're not here to kill."

Monster, "Course not. We're hear to. . . oh wait. That's top secret. Unless you already know that. . . Secret Weapon."

Sans' eye sockets widened as the room was filled with blinding smoke. I felt myself grow unconscious as I heard Papyrus trying to fight off the enemy monsters, but to know avail. The last thing I heard was Sans' muffled screams.


	12. Chapter 12 : Make A Decision

I felt a throbbing ache as my conscious was slowly regained. My spine felt broken, but it was completely in tact. Nothing felt broken, so that was good. I opened my eye sockets to look around at my surroundings. Pitch black. At first I thought I was back in the void, but I noticed I wasn't when a bright light flashed before me.

"Hello, Gaster."

Beside the light was a silhouette of a monster I had never seen, but then I noticed something. It was a shadow monster.

Shadow monster, "Oh? You noticed I was a shadow monster? Congratulations, I suppose."

"W-who are y-you?"

My voice was shaky. I noticed I was set in a chair, restrained with thick straps. I tried to loosen them, but wasn't able to when the shadow monster began to laugh.

Shadow monster, "You'll never be able to break those restraints, let alone loosen them. They're made of spider silk. And as for your question, your son already knows who I am. If you can get him to talk, then maybe I'll spare his life."

"You're gonna kill him?"

Shadow monster, "Oh no. Not at all. I'm simply going to send someone to kill his brother and his human friend. I need him alive because he knows quite a few things. He is, after all, part shadow monster."

"I can't allow you to hurt him any more than he has already been hurt."

Shadow monster, "I'm sorry, since when were you the alpha here?"

"Alpha?"

The shadow monster placed a hand in the light, revealing a paw.

Shadow monster, "My species of monster are mostly shadow wolves. Quick, intelligent, deadly. Similar to Sans. The only difference is that he's a skeleton, meaning he's much more dangerous since he's more similar to humans. Now, what I need you to do is get him to talk. Again, I might show him some mercy if he does."

"What information do you need?"

Shadow wolf, "Oh no. We don't need information. We need Sans. He is a secret weapon that is more powerful than any other shadow monster, and it's because he's a hybrid of two monsters. But he was also a human, and humans are very powerful. Some don't actually like to admit that the integrity soul is the strongest human soul. Most think it's the determination soul because they're either too naive or don't want to believe it. Why the blue soul is strongest is because it is adaptable. That's the only reason why Sans is alive."

"Well, while you are very persuasive, I am afraid I can't help you."

Shadow wolf, "Oh I thought you'd say that. I'll give you some more time to think on it."

The shadow wolf stood and walked out of the room. Once he left, the bright light flashed off. I was left in complete darkness. After a few minutes passed with silence, a projector shot light at the wall in front of me.

Shadow wolf, "I thought you might want something to watch, you know, since you have nothing else to do I presume. What you'll be watching is a video recording of Sans. Everything that happens in this recording is what's happening right then and there. Enjoy."

I felt sick as the video recording showed Sans laying against the ground, his hands bound behind his back. He was blindfolded and the aura from his left eye flickered dimly. His breathing was shallow and he hardly moved, but I could tell he was awake and in severe pain. He gave off small quivers of pain as the sound of soft crying emitted from him.

"Let go of him! Stop doing this to him!"

Shadow wolf, "Again, since when were you alpha? I am the alpha, I give the orders! And if you don't like seeing him like this then let us show you something else."

The screen switched, showing Papyrus sitting on the floor in the center of a room. Darkness enveloped him as I watched him shudder. His eyes were closed as if there was something in the room he didn't want to see. His right arm was laying limply to his side, twisted in an odd position.

Alpha, "Aww. You don't like seeing your sons like this? What about the human?"

The screen was once again swapped to show Frisk holding her head in between her hands. She was rocking back and forth as if trying to find comfort in the swaying motion.

Alpha, "We've found out that the human mind is very fragile when faced against something terrifying. We've pin pointed Frisk's fear as a fear of being alone. Other than that, she's unharmed."

"Unharmed? Are demented! She looks like she hasn't slept in days and she looks like she has malnutrition!"

Alpha, "Good eye. And you've been passed out for how long? Three days?"

My eye sockets widened with horror as realization set in. This has been going on for three straight days.

Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans were all being tortured until these, whatever they are, got what they wanted. And that was Sans. They had him cornered, but he wasn't doing what they wanted. They wanted to tame him, for him to give up, before using his power for their use. They wanted him broken. These creatures were worse than the humans.

Alpha, "Are you at a loss for words. Well, I'm sure you've had plenty of time to think about your decision. So, what'll it be? Will you get Sans to do what we want, or will I have to bend towards more. . . aggressive tactics?"

"You won't kill Frisk or Papyrus if I do what you want, correct?"

Alpha, "Maybe. I can't make promises, you know."

"Then I can't help you."

The alpha gave off a low growl.

Alpha, "Alright. Here's what I will promise. I won't kill the human or Papyrus, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt them. If Sans does something against my order, then I will hurt them as a result."

"I suppose that'll have to do. I'll see if I can get Sans to follow your orders."

Alpha, "Good. I'll send someone in to untie you and then guide you to-what the-"

Alarms wailed as gunfire sounded. I began to panic, unsure of what was going on. The alpha shadow monster ran into the room and began to untie me. He held a sharp knife in hand and placed it against my throat once I was unrestrained.

Alpha, "Here's how things are going to go down. There are humans invading this territory so I'm going to hold your son hostage. Tell the humans to not come looking for us and we won't hurt dear Sans."

He let go of me and teleported out of the room, leaving me to breathe in panic as I heard gunshots come closer. A couple of humans pointed their guns at me. I raised my hands defensively. One of them called someone.

"Group four here. We've found Gaster.

No. As we know so far, the other three are still missing.

Alright."

The human hung up and looked back at me.

"Follow us."

"Wait. I need to get my sons!"

"Don't worry. There's a few other groups searching for them as well as Frisk."

I began to follow the two humans as they walked quickly away. I decided I'd talk to Alex when we got back to the head quarters.

* * *

Author's Note : Wow. Twelfth chapter. Well, I hope everyone's enjoying this fan fiction so far and I'll continue posting new chapters to this fan fiction as fast as possible. Creative Lynx 13, out.


	13. Chapter 13 : Can't Stand This

I cried. Sans had been taken hostage so that the shadow monsters that had him wouldn't be followed. They were going to hurt him until he did what they wanted. Video recordings had been saved and collected from the hidden base of the shadow monsters. The recordings had already been watched over by Alex and I was now watching the videos with Gaster and Papyrus.

The videos showed Sans being hurt over and over again by shadow monsters. He was first tormented by flashing knives at him, his worst fear. It wasn't long before he was being stabbed several times. Over the course of the few videos found knives were present. It wasn't long until the last video just showed Sans blindfolded and with his hands tied together behind his back. He looked terrified as he gave off soft shivers of fear, his crimson blood surrounding him. I saw faint blue and yellow light flicker weakly from his left eye. The magic aura that surrounded his left hand was also dimly lit.

Alex stood close by with her arms crossed. I looked up at her, not believing any of this. Sadly, her eyes told the truth. Sans was with them. The shadow monsters. And he was being tortured.

Gaster, "So how are we going to get my son back?"

Alex, "I don't know. They clearly don't want to kill him, but they will hurt him. If we try to track them down we could get Sans permanently injured."

"So what do we do?"

Alex, "I think we should try to corner them or distract them so we can get into their new base to get Sans."

Papyrus, "BUT SANS CAN TELEPORT. WHY DOESN'T HE JUST DO THAT?"

Gaster, "Sans' magic is way too weak for him to teleport. If he did teleport he might accidentally kill himself in the process."

Alex, "Listen. I'll send a few humans out with a couple of monsters as a distraction. The Shadows will think that they're just scouts searching for food outside of the city. I'll have them keep an eye out for anything that could hint towards the location of Sans."

Alex walked off as I thought over everything that was happening.

"This isn't Undertale anymore. I don't know what this is."

Papyrus, "UNDERTALE?"

"The game. The one where Chara would reset and I'd either run a pacifist, neutral, or genocide run."

Gaster, "Then what would you call this?"

"This isn't a game. This is real. We have to get Sans back."

Papyrus, "THEN LET'S GO!"

"Papyrus. Your right arm needs to heal. It's broken, remember. I'll go talk to Alex some."

I walked out of the room and into another where Alex had gone. She was calling up various people.

Alex, "Yes, I'd like you and your team to go out and search for the Shadows. They have our secret weapon and are intending to use it against us. Try not to look like your looking for them. Act as if you're searching for food. Oh, and take a couple of monsters with you as well. You never know when you could be attacked. And make sure their weak ones so it's less suspicious.

Good."

Alex hung up and gave an exhausted sigh. I walked over to her.

"Is there anything I can do? Because I'd like to help Sans."

Alex, "No. You'd just ruin everything since the Shadows know you already. They know you're friends with Sans and that's what would destroy the rescue mission."

"Alright. Is Jeff around?"

Alex, "Yeah. He's with Isaac at the lab. I could have you teleported there."

"No thanks. I'll walk."

Alex, "Suit yourself."

I told Gaster and Papyrus that I was going to go talk with Jeff and Isaac for a while before I left. Dark gray clouds swam in the sky as rain fell heavily. I didn't mind, though. I've always like rain. Something about it is calming. When I reached the entrance to the lab it got a bit challenging to get through the security. I was glad that Alex called at about the same time that I arrived so that I could get into the lab.

Once I was past the gate I entered the lab. The lab didn't look any different since I had arrived here, which was about three weeks ago.

Isaac, "Hey, Frisk. What're you doing here?"

"Searching for you and Jeff."

Jeff, "Well, we're right here. I thought you were terrified of this place."

"I am. But this is important."

Jeff, "Alright. It's apparently so important that you had to come to a place you're terrified of to get help from two teenagers you barely know."

"Yes. You remember Sans, right?"

Isaac, "Course."

"Well. . . come with me. I want to talk to you two somewhere in private."

Jeff, "Sure."

I walked away with Jeff and Isaac following. Once I knew no one else was listening and that there were no cameras I began to talk.

"I need to help Sans."

Jeff, "He's captured, if I'm correct. By the Shadows."

"Yes, and I need you two to help me save him."

Isaac, "That's a suicide mission in itself."

Jeff, "Yep. Sorry, Frisk. We know you and Sans are close friends, but there's nothing we can do to help. And if you decide to go out on your own I'll tell my mom and she'll have you put back in this lab just so you don't run off."

I was wide eyed with fear at the threat as the two teenagers walked away. I turned around and headed back to the HQ, knowing that what Jeff said was true. When I was back at the base I ran into Alex.

"Alex. I was wondering if there was a way I could track that group you sent out to find Sans."

Alex, "I actually have one of the members of that group carrying a camera. It constantly records and can't be seen since it's a very small size. You could watch the recordings while they're on their search.

"Really?"

Alex, "Sure. I'll direct the stream to your room so you can see what's happening."

"Thanks, Alex."

I ran back to the living quarters I stayed at with Gaster and Papyrus. The reason I wanted to track that search party was because I wanted to see if they'd find Sans.

"What's even happening?"


	14. Chapter 14 : Controlled Attacks

Jeff, "Mom! There's an emergency at the lab!"

Alex, "What!? What's wrong?"

Isaac, "The workers there had recently developed a new technology that allows them to control a monsters mind. That technology was taken sometime in the night by the Shadows."

"What exactly does that mean?"

Alex, "It mean Sans is in danger of being forcefully controlled by the Shadows."

"How does it work?"

Alex, "You attach the device to the forehead of any monster and it'll stay attached until manually removed. Until then. . . that monster is under complete and total control."

"You have to find my son!"

Alex, "It's been a week, Gaster. All we can do is-"

The recording that Frisk had been watching catches out attention.

The search party that was sent out to look for Sans was now running away from something. One by one the members of the group were killed. When they had all been killed, a voice I hadn't heard in days sounded.

"hello. i hope you haven't forgotten me."

The camera was moved to show Sans. He had a small object digging into his skull.

Alex, "He's being controlled."

"i've decided that i'll join your enemy because they give a pretty sweet deal. i'll be controlled against my will and serve as their secret weapon, and you all will be killed in the process."

Papyrus looked on with horror as he saw Sans saying such things, and all because he was being controlled.

Papyrus, "WE HAVE TO HELP MY BROTHER!"

"But how. We don't have a plan or-Papyrus!"

Papyrus ran off, probably to find Sans. I followed him so that I could watch over him. We ran out of the building and out of the city. Once we were past the city limits, we slowed to a walk.

Papyrus, "DAD?"

"Yes, Papyrus?"

Papyrus, "DO YOU THINK WE CAN STOP SANS AND REMOVE THAT THING ON HIS SKULL?"

"I don't know. I'll try to come up with a plan for when we find him."

I felt like I was being watched as I continued to look behind me. I felt like we were being followed, but I never saw anyone when I turned around. After a few hours passed I felt like I should ask Papyrus about this.

"Papyrus. Do you feel like we're being followed?"

Papyrus, "NO. WHY?"

"I just feel like someone's following."

Papyrus, "MAYBE IT'S SANS?"

"No. Not Sans. A human."

Papyrus began to look a bit nervous, but didn't say anything.

"Ah. I know who it is. Frisk. You can come out now."

Frisk walked out from behind a tree. Her stealth had always mesmerized me for I was unsure of how a human could be so silent.

Papyrus, "FRISK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Frisk, "I wanted to help."

Papyrus, "BUT YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF."

Frisk, "So could you! Your arm is still injured."

Papyrus, "TRUE."

"Well, I, for one, am glad that Frisk followed us. She can be a huge help to us finding Sans as well as getting that thing off of him."

Frisk, "So I don't have to go back?"

"No. You can stay with us, but I suggest you go back to being stealthy so we can catch Sans by surprise. If Papyrus and I fail to get the device off of Sans then you sneak up on him and try to get it off. Alright?"

Frisk, "Alright."

Frisk went back to being stealthy, and acted somewhat as our own secret weapon.

We continued walking, not bothering to be quiet. Even though I knew Frisk was following there was this feeling that Sans was watching us, but I wasn't sure how. When the sun had set and it was now night, I saw a glowing blue and yellow light.

"Sans. I know you're there."

Sans walked out, his smile forced.

Sans, "heh. ya got me. so, ya come to join the shadows?"

"I'm afraid not."

I raised my left hand and brought out a Gaster Blaster. Once Sans caught sight of it he brought out three of his own. I had been working on a plan, but nothing seemed to work. That is until I remembered that Sans could only see out of one eye.

"Papyrus, blind him!"

Sadly, Papyrus hesitated. He was hit with a Gaster Blaster, his HP down by half.

Sans, "tsk tsk. ya shouldn't have done that."

Even though Sans looked like he wasn't upset from hurting his brother, I could see prickles of tears form in his left eye. Even though he was being controlled I could still see that he was upset about what he had done.

Five more Gaster Blasters appeared as I shot a couple at him. I was just trying to make him loose his balance, but that was clearly not working. I was hoping Frisk would do something soon because Sans was slowly gaining the advantage of my lack in ability to dodge. It wasn't long before I was down to one HP.

"Sans. Just let me get that thing off you so you aren't controlled."

Sans, "controlled? who said i was bein' controlled. oh, wait. i did. i already told you that i agreed to the deal. it would be rude of me to back out now."

"Sans. You would never agree to this. Just. . ."

Too late. Sans had another Gaster Blaster out, his expression making him look impatient.

Sans, "listen. i have no time to talk. i need to get back to the base so i can be endlessly tormented with knives. so if ya don't mind-"

I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain of the Gaster Blaster. When I never felt the hit I looked up. Frisk had come up behind Sans and blinded him. She had tied a piece of cloth tightly around the left side of his skull as he launched his Gaster Blaster in panic. Once he was blinded, I ran up to him as he was held down by Frisk I tried to detach the device that held him captive, but it didn't come off.

"It's stuck!"

Frisk, "Let me try."

With ease, Frisk was able to get the device off. Sans' movements slowed as he stopped struggling to get up off the ground. He lay motionless except for his breathing which was in slow, paced breaths. He was asleep.

"He must've used a lot of magic if he's already asleep."

Frisk began to take off the blind fold, but before she could she was impaled with a sharp knife.

I looked up to find. . . Alex?

* * *

Author's Note : Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had some writers block lately so it may take me longer to add chapters to this fan fiction. Again, I hope everyone's enjoying this and I'll continue to try and get new stories and chapters out as fast as possible. Creative Lynx 13, out.


	15. Chapter 15 : Showing LOVE

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and when I looked down I saw a gleaming knife.

Gaster, "Alex? Why did you do that!?"

Alex, "Did you really think that I was your friend? You monsters are so naive."

Gaster, "But why?"

Alex, "I guess you could say that in this world it's kill or be killed."

Gaster, "You should learn to cite your sources. That was plain as day Flowey's line."

Alex, "But Flowey's dead. Is he not?"

Gaster went silent. My blood flowed onto the ground as I felt my consciousness slip.

I watched Gaster stand up and face Alex, his left eye socket surrounded by a purple glow. My vision blurred as Gaster engaged into a battle with Alex.

Gaster, "How could you do this? How could you hurt her like that?"

Alex, "Because if Frisk and Sans were to merge their powers together again it would create a large enough explosion to kill off the rest of humanity!"

Gaster, "Huh. Well, what my readings tell me is that you are a psychopathic liar."

Alex, "I'm trying to protect them! The people in that city! All of you are a danger! The only remaining, living, monsters are you three and those Shadows. And because Frisk here is so close to you three things, I thought she deserved to die with you."

Gaster, "So you are a psychopath. That's comforting."

The two fought as I continued to fall deeper into unconsciousness. I began to feel light headed from the loss of blood, but suddenly felt a warm hand on my right arm.

"frisk."

I looked down to find Sans awake, his right eye open. I quickly untied the cloth around his left eye so he could see.

Sans frowned, his left eye giving a worried flicker from his magic. The surrounding area went gray except for the small patch that Sans and I were in. Time had stopped for us as I slowly died.

Sans, "what happened?"

"A-Alex. . ."

That was all I could get out, my voice barely a whisper.

Sans, "alright. i'll have to have her get dunked on at a later date. for now, let's focus on that wound."

I felt Sans' left hand surrounded by his comforting magic pull out the knife. I gave a soft groan of pain as I winced.

Sans, "shh shh. it's alright, frisk. same with you, chara."

My eyes widened in shock because Sans had actually talked to Chara directly.

Sans sat up and placed his left hand on my stomach, his magic healing the wound. I felt tired as if I hadn't slept in days. Sans brought me closer to him, enveloping me in a warm hug. He was covered in his own blood, his soft blue jacket missing. The only thing he wore was a tattered black long sleeve and short. The clothing was tattered and and his ribs covered in knife marks.

"Sans. Wh-"

Sans, "Shh. We'll talk later, Frisk."

I nodded as Sans stood up. He started the surrounding time again, launching a Gaster Blaster and some bone attacks at the unexpected Alex. I saw a pulse of red invade my vision; Chara was taking over.

I grabbed the knife without any control over what I was doing. I felt an angry smile cross my face as I walked towards Alex.

"Gaster, Sans, could you stop attacking dear Alex for a minute."

The two skeletons nodded, knowing that Chara was now in control.

"You know. I don't appreciate you trying to kill my friends."

Alex, "Every other monster is dead except for only a few. They, including your friends, will soon be dead. So why don't you-"

She stopped dead, literally, in her sentence when I had placed the knife into her stomach like she had to me.

"Remember this, if you live that is. I am the human that comes when you hurt her brother and friends. I am the human that will kill anyone for them. I am Chara!"

I twisted the knife ninety degrees, Alex's breathing stopping as her blood spurted from behind the knife. She fell to the ground as I pulled out the knife. My LV rose to ten from the kill. Once I was back in control I dropped the knife and cried, not wanting to have killed anyone.

"I'm sorry, Frisk. She was going to kill our friends. My brother. If it wasn't her it would've been us."

"I know."

Sans, "chara. i was thinking you had forgotten we were siblings."

"No. I only forgot when I was soulless. I actually thought you had forgotten."

Sans, "i could never forget."

Sans walked over to me to hug me, but stopped.

"Sans? What's wrong?"

Sans, "i-i dunno."

Gaster, "Sans. You've used too much of your-"

Sans' left eye began to lose its magic trail, it's light becoming shorter and shorter. Sans fell to his knees, shudders of pain and weakness from a lack of magic emitting from him.

"Sans!"

I knelt down in front of him, his eye sockets closed.

"Sans. No. Gaster, do something!"

Gaster, "There's nothing I can do."

"No! You have to do something!"

Gaster, "But-"

"If you won't do something than I will!"

Chara had taken control of me again.

"Sans. Sans, you can't die on me! You can't die!"

Gaster had walked over, probably deciding to help.

Gaster, "That's weird."

"What?"

Gaster, "Sans actually has too much magic in him. He needs to release some of that magic or he'll-"

"Got it!"

I grabbed the knife, knowing Sans would use some of his magic as a reflex to seeing me with a knife. I was glad when Sans opened his eyes, the magic from his left eye short and faint. I showed the knife to him, Chara's murderous smile crossing my face. He saw the knife and immediately sent Gaster Blasters and bone attacks towards me. The magic in his left eye had grown now that he was using his magic as I dodged his attacks. After only the first few attacks my soul was down to only a couple HP. I dropped the knife to make Sans stop attacking me.

Gaster, "Alright. His magic levels are safe."

"Papyrus!"

We had forgotten about Papyrus who was now missing.

Sans, "c'mon out, shadow monster."

Alpha, "Tsk tsk. That's no way to greet a friend."

Papyrus had only one HP now and the alpha shadow monster had a knife against Papyrus' neck.

Sans, "let go of papyrus!"

Alpha, "Aw. You care about him. How sweet. How weak!"

I hid behind some foliage as the monster was focused on Sans and Gaster. I decided to slink around and behind the monster while he was distracted. My footsteps were silent as I walked behind him. I launched myself at him and grabbed the knife. I stabbed the pointed object into him while Papyrus stumbled out of his grip. I continued to stab until his HP was down to zero.

I breathed in and out heavily as I dropped the knife. So much was happening, and we could no longer trust any one. Every other monster from the underground was either dead or a near soulless species of shadow monsters.

I began to cry as I had gained thirty more points on my LV. I sat on the ground and hugged myself while rocking myself back and forth for comfort.

Sans, "frisk-"

"NO! I killed! I killed. I don't want anymore LV! I don't-"

Sans, "frisk. calm down. ya did it so ya could save paps."

"But I killed. I killed. I don't want to anymore."

Sans, "frisk."

"No. I don't. I don't want to."

The tears came faster as my sobs counteracted my speech.

"I-I don't."

Sans walked over to me and sat down in front of me. He took his left hand that was surrounded by magic and wiped away my tears.

Sans, "it's alright. i-i want to thank you. for savin' my brother. i'd probably kill myself if ya hadn't saved him."

I looked at him, wide eyed. He wasn't upset about me killing those two, but I knew that if I continued to kill without reason that I'd be in for a bad time.

"Are you sure? I-I mean, I had killed all sorts of monsters when in the Underground. I-"

Sans, "shh. it's alright. you did this to keep paps alive. in the underground ya had killed everyone, shown no mercy. but here, ya did this to help paps. to save him. and. . . that's different than you killin' everyone."

"So. . . you aren't going to give me a bad time?"

Even though the term 'bad time' wasn't very menacing, I had learned to fear Sans whenever he said it.

Sans, "no. i'm not."

I gave a soft smile, relieved that he wasn't going to hurt me. But that didn't stop my regret for my gaining of so much LV.

Sans brought me into a close hug, my head leaning against his left shoulder. My tears slowed as my breathing slowed. My sleepiness took over me, soon making me fall into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 : Taken

I carried Frisk as she slept. She had been so tired from everything, but I think all four of us were exhausted. We had just killed two leaders that were fighting against each other in a war that I had never wanted part in. Papyrus and I had gotten some scars of sorts from the two enemies because they had been fighting over me; A secret weapon. I didn't want to be a weapon. I just wanted to live a life. I didn't want to fight anyone, truthfully. But now? Now it's over.

The shadows of the Underground surrounded me as I gave a sigh of relief when Gaster put up a new barrier. Ironically, I was glad to be back in the Underground, even if it was devoid of any other monsters. I was just glad that I wouldn't have to be a part of that war on the surface anymore.

Papyrus, "SANS? ARE YOU. . . ALRIGHT?"

"course. why wouldn't i be?"

Papyrus, "WELL. YOU HAD BEEN SO EAGER TO LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND AND-"

"paps. i'd rather be trapped down here than being pulled back and forth between nearly soulless monsters and psychotic humans. besides. i sorta. . . missed this place."

Soft music echoed around the cavern depending on our location. That was something I liked about this place. There was always sound. It was never silent. . . except in the genocide run. But that was over with now. Frisk couldn't reset anymore, and my sister was actually more of a pacifist except when presented with the scenario of someone threatening me or her friends.

"Sans? Where. . . are we?"

I looked down at Frisk who had just woken up.

"hey, frisk. i see you're awake. we're in the underground now. i don't wanna put ya or my dad or paps in any more danger."

I put Frisk down so she could walk beside us. We were in Waterfall and now crossing over to Snowdin. The freezing wind hit me, making me give off a shiver.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Papyrus constantly looking towards me with worried glances. Once we reached out house, Papyrus spoke up.

Papyrus, "SANS. Y-YOU WERE LIMPING."

"yeah. i can't put a lot of pressure on my right leg with that gash bein' there."

Papyrus, "SO. . . YOU'RE ALRIGHT?"

"other than bein' bone tired and having had a horrid few weeks."

Gaster, "That only lasted a month?"

"yep. amazin', isn't it?"

Frisk, "It felt like years, though."

"ya have no idea."

I unlocked the door to the house and walked over to the couch so I could sit down. Papyrus and Frisk sat to either side, fast asleep. My dad had walked into the kitchen to probably cook something while I decided that I'd get a little sleep.

After a few hours of sleeping lightly I felt myself being shaken awake.

"huh? what is it?"

Gaster stood before me as I opened my left eye to see who had awoken me.

Gaster, "A few monsters are at the barrier trying to get in. You were the Judge here in the Underground so you're the only one who can tell if their lying."

"alright, i'm up."

I stood up and made a quick note to the still sleeping Papyrus and Frisk. I left the note on Frisk's lap before exiting my house. I quickly teleported to the barrier and saw four monsters there.

"hey, monster kid."

Monster Kid, "Sans! Sans you have to let us in."

"oh really. i ain't takin' any chances. prove that you and your buddies aren't workin' for either side of whatever war is out there."

Monster Kid, "We aren't. I promise. Just let us in!"

I stretched and began to rub the small chink of my skull missing below my left eye socket. I looked at the other three monsters; A young bunny monster that I used to see around Snowdin, a Temmie, probably Bob, and Lesser Dog.

I looked into their soul to see if they were lying, but found nothing but truth.

"alright. c'mon in."

I created a doorway for the four monsters to enter. I guess that was going to be my new job. Guarding the barrier and continuing on as the Judge.

The four monsters ran in as if their lives depended on it, and their lives, in a way, do depend me allowing them back into the Underground. I closed the doorway I had made when they had all made it in.

Monster Kid, "Thanks, Sans. Are you here alone?"

"nah. i have paps, gaster, and frisk with me."

Monster Kid, "Frisk is here? I'm glad. Is she alright?"

"she's fine. i'm just glad she didn't go through what i did."

I hadn't meant to say that.

Monster Kid, "What did you go through?"

"i don't wanna talk about it."

I gave off a light shudder of fear at just the memory of what I felt. The fear and the pain together had been unbearable.

Monster Kid, "That bad, huh? Well, I-I think I'm going to head back to Snowdin."

"i could teleport all of us there. it'd be quicker."

Monster Kid, "Sorry, but we need to get Bob back to Waterfall."

"alright. suit yourselves."

I teleported myself back to Snowdin and walked back into my house.

Papyrus was still asleep on the couch, but Frisk was gone. My eye sockets widened with fear.

"frisk?"

I heard no answer. I walked around the house trying to find her, but she was missing. I felt my panic rise as I teleported through out the Underground to try and find her. When I couldn't find her anywhere I teleported back to my house. I searched around the house one more time before I found a note Frisk had left.

'I'm in the Ruins right now and am making a surprise for you. I'll be back soon so please don't worry. -Frisk.'

I mentally face palmed myself for not noticing the note sooner. I had checked the Ruins but hadn't found her. So, I decided to play along and stayed here for the rest of the time that Frisk was gone. I went upstairs and changed into a blue t-shirt and black shorts with two white stripes. I walked downstairs and found Frisk walking through the door. She held a deep blue jacket that looked exactly like my old one.

"w-where'd ya get that?"

Frisk, "I made it. Mom had left some materials in the Ruins that I could use and so I made you a new one since your old one is gone."

At the thought of Toriel made me teleport away. I hadn't meant to, but the thought of all my friends gone because of that war on the surface filled me with despair.

I looked around at where I had teleported to. The door to the Ruins towered over me. Warm tears streaked over my left cheekbone as I stared up at it.

"heh. knock knock.

who's there?

death.

death who?

death has take you."

My cries of pain echoed off the cavern walls, my soul filled with nothing but pain. They were all gone. And I? I was alive and in a deep abyss of grief. Even though I had my brother and dad and Frisk, I still felt alone and wanting my friends back.

"death has taken you and pain has taken me. i guess you all are rather lucky to not feel what i do."

* * *

Author's Note : My my. What an ending, huh? Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this fan fiction. I'll try to get a new story up as soon as possible. Creative Lynx 13, out.


End file.
